Sticky Notes, Roses, and Promises?
by SilveryMoonXoXO
Summary: Last year I wrote a Valentine's Day story featuring Derek and Chloe, and had so much fun writing it I decided to make another one for this year. This year, theres some surprises coming, but still that amazing Chlerek fluffiness we all love!
1. Chapter 1

_**Sticky Notes, Roses, and...Promises?**_

_Authors Note:_ I know it has been a while since I have posted anything, and I promise I will be getting back to my stories, I still plan on finishing my story Venting, but I wanted to give ya'll a little something to read in the meantime. This was meant to be up by Valentine's Day, but as you can see its a bit on the late side, but it is now up, and as the other story, there again will be three chapters. Hope you guys like it! oh and none of the characters belong to me, they belong to Kelly Armstrong! and I will add that the characters may be a little OOC, but they have grown up some and it isn't taking place during the Darkest Powers trilogy, in this story, they are in their first year of college.

_Chapter One _

"Tomorrow is Valentines day!" Tori squealed as she crawled into her bed across from me. I grinned, "I know!"

"Do you know if Derek is planning something again for me this year?" I asked Tori. She shrugged, "Honestly, I don't know. He didn't tell me anything, probably because he thinks I will squeal considering our close quarters here." She laughed.

I sighed. I loved surprises, especially when they were Derek's, but I hated waiting!

"Guess I will find out tomorrow then!" I sighed as I crawled under the covers of my semi-comfortable bed. Even with that extra padding Aunt Lauren insisted I needed for my bed, the bed was still pretty hard. The dorms weren't exactly lavishly furnished for us, then again, at least I wasn't sleeping in the woods...

The phone on the bedside table between Tori and I began to ring. I would have reached for it, but I gave up on that a long time ago. Tori always managed to get it on the first ring, it was a talent that I guess I lacked.

"Hello?" Tori asked. When a smile spread across her face I knew exactly who it was. Landon.

"Just getting ready to go to sleep..." She smiled and turned over in her bed, the phone pressed to her ear.

I finally drifted off to sleep a little while later listening to the soft whispering of Tori on the phone. I guess thats what I sound like when I talk to Derek, I thought, and smiled. I can't wait to see him tomorrow...

* * *

><p>The alarm clock went off at precisely 9:30, as usual, and as usual Tori crammed pillows over her head to drown out the noise.<p>

"Get up Tori." I said as I crawled out of my bed and slipped on my slippers. I grabbed a fresh change of clothes and my little bucket with all my bathroom necessities.

"Tori." I said again. She grumbled and peaked one eye open "What?" she growled.

"Don't forget today is Valentine's Day." I smiled.

Instantly her eyes widened and she sat up with a goofy smile on her face. "I almost forgot! I am supposed to have breakfast with Landon before class at 11!" She bolted out of bed and grabbed her bucket and the outfit she had laid out the night before.

"Lets go!" She exclaimed as she headed out the door and down the hallway to the community bathroom, I smiled and locked our door and followed behind her.

* * *

><p>"I'll see you back at the room." I told Tori as I let out a big yawn. I guess I was so excited about the upcoming day that I didn't get much sleep.<p>

"Alright. I'm right behind you." She replied while applying a dab of mascara to her large brown eyes.

As I reached our room I noticed a hot pink square right above the door knob and smiled. "A repeat of last year?" I laughed to myself.

I peeled the sticky note off the door and smiled. _"Good morning beautiful. Breakfast at the cafe at 10:15."_

I looked down at my watch, 10... I had fifteen minutes to get over to the cafe that was just off campus. Derek and I ate there pretty regularly, to say the least it was one of the few places that Derek wasn't completely overwhelmed by smells or people. (not to mention is was known for some of the most delicious food!)

I set my bathroom stuff back in my closet and grabbed my backpack. I checked it over to make sure I had everything and noticed a red rose slipped into one of the folds. I smiled and pulled it out. Attached to the rose was another sticky note. _"Just wanted to tell you how amazing you are in every way."_

I smiled and sniffed the rose. What an amazing guy.

I was just about to walk out the door when I remembered my gift to Derek. This year I had thought ahead, and wasn't going to do a last minute gift shopping with Tori. I was prepared. I had thought long and hard about this gift, and I finally settled on something I think he would love. Plus, it was going to be a little something for him throughout the day too.

I grabbed the little bag, placing it in my jacket pocket and headed out the door to meet Derek. "This is going to be fun." I laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sticky Notes, Roses, and...Promises?**_

_Authors Note:_ I know it has been a while since I have posted anything, and I promise I will be getting back to my stories, I still plan on finishing my story Venting, but I wanted to give ya'll a little something to read in the meantime. This was meant to be up by Valentine's Day, but as you can see its a bit on the late side, but it is now up, and as the other story, there again will be three chapters. Hope you guys like it! oh and none of the characters belong to me, they belong to Kelly Armstrong! and I will add that the characters may be a little OOC, but they have grown up some and it isn't taking place during the Darkest Powers trilogy, in this story, they are in their first year of college.

_Chapter Two_

When I got to the cafe I noticed Derek right away. He was sitting at our usual table, near the rear of the restaurant, where the doors opened up onto a beautiful little patio surrounded by a little garden. As soon as I walked through the door I saw his head glance up from the book he was reading and his bright green eyes fell on me. He smiled that wonderful smile he always reserved just for me and my heart melted. Just seeing him made my knees weak.

I placed my hand in my pocket and quickly slipped one of the little rocks from the bag and pressed it into the palm of my hand. This was going to be hard. Derek always noticed everything, so I was going to have to do this when he wasn't looking, or well... I don't know. This was going to be hard...I sighed to myself as I walked over to the table.

"Morning." Derek smiled as I reached the table. He got up and pulled me into a hug, his arms wrapping around me. I looked up into his eyes and smiled again, "Morning." He leaned down and laid a light kiss across my lips. It was small gestures like this that made my heart flutter, and when he grinned down at me, I knew he could tell.

When we sat down I glanced down into the palm of my hand and remembered the little stone I was still clutching. Etched on the stone was _"I Love you because... of your smile." _

"Chloe?" Derek called my name and I looked up. "Sorry." I smiled.

"Everything okay?" Derek asked.

I was puzzled... "Of course I am." I smiled. "Why?"

"Well I had just been asking you about what you wanted to do tonight..." Derek sighed.

I felt my heart stop. Okay breathe. Just because he asked you what you wanted to do, doesn't mean anything. He may still have something planned. Who was I kidding? How lucky, no how spoiled am I? Did I really expect something huge this year like last year? Our budgets were tight this year, Kit and Lauren had pulled together to get us all into this college, tuition was expensive! And none of us had jobs at this time to pay for our own things... Kit and Lauren said to think of school as our job, plus they didn't want us getting involved in too much, just incase we were forced to leave again...

"Chloe?" Derek called my name again, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I asked stupidly.

His eyes narrowed. He was trying to figure me out, but well, he's Derek. He can figure out any math or science problem you hand him, but when it comes to me, well he kind of tends to get confused. His brows furrowed and I knew he had reached that same conclusion.

"Whats wrong Chloe?" He asked, this time a little more forceful, knowing I wouldn't tell him unless he did so.

I Sighed. "Nothing, I'm just thinking about tonight."

Derek sat straight in his chair, his arms resting on the little table. He looked so out of place here. I had never noticed it before. Oh Derek, he was just so much larger than this tiny table. I giggled.

"Why are you laughing now? A minute ago you looked like you might cry, and now your laughing?" His bright green eyes were lit up with confusion.

"I'm sorry Derek, I'm just kind of stuck in my head right now. I guess I didn't sleep very well..." I smiled, trying to settle things down a bit.

Derek shook his head and smiled. "Alright well I am going to go get the food, I'll be right back." He kissed the top of my head and headed up to the front to get a couple pastries and some orange juice. (Our usuals).

I knew that now was my moment and I looked around his seat. Where do I put it? I want him to find it easy but I don't want it to be too easy. My head was spinning. I had to do this fast before he got back. I quickly peeked around the corner to see him putting the food onto a tray so i quickly slipped the first rock I had been holding into his jacket pocket he had left hanging over the chair. I grabbed two more from the little bag in my pocket and placed one in the front pocket of his backpack where his pens and pencils were. He'd definitely find that one, and just for fun, I placed a third one in another compartment of his bag, inside his chemistry book.

I zipped up the bag and stood planning on just sliding back into my seat but my sneaker slipped on the tile floor and I landed flat on my back with an "Oof."

"Ow..." I sighed, rolling over to my side. That definitely didn't feel good...

"Chloe? Why are you on the floor?" Derek asked. He was standing above me, the tray with our breakfast in his arms.

"Um...I...slipped..." Wow Chloe. Really? Like that wasn't completely obvious...

Derek set the tray down on the table, and reached down to help me up. "Are you alright?" He asked, worry clouding his face, and I nodded. "Yeah I'm fine." I sighed... only I could screw this up, I thought to myself and almost laughed but just smiled.

"Well lets eat." Derek smiled and helped me into my chair and then took the chair across from me.

* * *

><p><strong>DEREK'S POV<strong>

Breakfast went great, but Chloe was acting so odd. I couldn't quite figure out what was going on with her. I Love Chloe, but sometimes she just confused the hell out of me. I sighed and put my hands into my jacket pockets, and then paused in my tracks. There was something small and round in my right jacket pocket. I pulled it out. A stone? What was this... I paused. There were words etched into it.

_"I Love you because... Of your smile."_

A smile spread across my face. So thats what she was doing while I was getting the food... But that shouldn't have taken her very long... I pulled off my backpack there on the sidewalk and looked at it. She hid more of them... They have to be in here...

I opened one of the first compartments, and there it was. Sitting among my pens and pencils was another stone.

_"I Love you because... Of your honesty_."

I held it in my hand and smiled. I wasn't smiling so much for the stones. Honestly, I thought they were kind of corny, but the fact that Chloe did this...Just thinking about her made me smile.

I know theres got to be another one. She was probably rummaging in my bag when she slipped...now where would it be. I pulled out all of my books, and the rest of the bag was empty. Huh. I put the books back in and looked back in the front compartment...nothing...maybe there was just the two... I sighed and closed my bag and headed off to class. I'll look later. Right now I'm going to be late to chemistry.

* * *

><p><strong>CHLOE'S POV<strong>

****After my classes I headed back to my dorm. Derek and I never really settled on anything particular for tonight so I needed to get home and give him a call and figure out what we were doing. But it seems I didn't need to call him. When I got back to the dorm, I found him lounging on my bed.

"Hey." I smiled. I tossed my bag to the floor and crawled up on the bed next to him. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

"I love you." He whispered, his lips running along my temple down to my jaw and finally landing on my lips. His lips moved against mine for a few moments, but when he pulled away he placed his forehead against mine.

"So...about tonight..." He smiled and brushed some of my hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. "I am picking you up at 7:30...I was going to leave you a little note, but after all of my little stones today, I really wanted to give you my message in person." He smiled and picked up a rose that was sitting on the bedside table and handed it to me. "And give you this." He smiled.

"You found them all?" I asked, a triumphant smile on my face, as I took the rose from his hand and brought it up to my nose.

"Oh yeah... it was pretty easy. It was like a trail of breadcrumbs." He laughed.

"Hey now, its hard trying to surprise you!" I laughed. "You catch everything!"

"Well, finding some of them sitting at my desk when I got to class, or better yet, the one that was randomly chunked at me while walking back to the dorm...which by the way, how did you do that? I didn't see you, and I could barely smell you..." He looked at me quizzically.

"Well see that one was more of a spur of the moment..." I laughed. "I was going to the bathroom between classes and I happened to look out the window and saw you walking on the sidewalk below, so I chunked it out the window at you as you went by." I laughed. "It was kind of fun." I smiled and he shook his head.

"Only you." He smiled as he took the rose from my hands, placing it on the table and turned back towards me.

"Okay, so before I kiss you, you need to know to be ready by 7:30. The rest is a surprise, but I promise you will love it." He smiled, and my heart fluttered. I snuggled up close to him, taking a deep breath of his scent. He always smelled the same, and I loved it. It was a woodsy, comforting scent, and I'd know it anywhere.

"I think I can manage that." I smiled as he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine once again.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sticky Notes, Roses, and...Promises?**_

_Authors Note:_ I know it has been a while since I have posted anything, and I promise I will be getting back to my stories, I still plan on finishing my story Venting, but I wanted to give ya'll a little something to read in the meantime. This was meant to be up by Valentine's Day, but as you can see its a bit on the late side, but it is now up, and as the other story, there again will be three chapters. Hope you guys like it! oh and none of the characters belong to me, they belong to Kelly Armstrong! and I will add that the characters may be a little OOC, but they have grown up some and it isn't taking place during the Darkest Powers trilogy, in this story, they are in their first year of college.

_Chapter Three_

Derek had left a little while ago, saying that he had "things to prepare." So now, I stood in front of my mirror looking at the billionth outfit I had tried on.

"Where is Tori when you need her?" I mumbled, turning to the side, and shook my head. "Definitely NOT this one..." I sighed, and turned back to me bed where my pile of dresses lay.

"Oh good your here!" Tori exclaimed as she came in the door and threw down her backpack.

"Thank god your here!" I exclaimed. I held up my pale pink dress and my little black one. "Which one should I wear?" I asked. Tori sighed, "I told you when you called me an hour ago to go with the pink!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah but when I tried it on, I felt... I don't know..."

"Why are you nervous?" Tori laughed, sitting down on her bed. "You're only going out with Derek, you know the guy you have been dating for like four years now? Aren't you past that whole nervous thing yet?" She shook her head.

I smiled, I knew she was right but..."It's because its Derek." I sighed. "I want to look perfect."

"Then go with the PINK one." Tori laughed. "It'll match your..." she stopped, her hand flying to her mouth.

"It'll match what?" I asked, but Tori shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I REALLY want to tell you but I can't... he made me swear! Plus he did a little threatening as well, and well you know he will do it if I do tell..."

"Tori come on!" I squealed, crawling over my bed to sit in front of her. "PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!"

"NO!" She yelled, laughing. "Just trust me, it's good. Really really good." She smirked.

* * *

><p>There was a knock at my door and I knew it was Derek. He was always right on time. I looked down at my watch, yep 7:30 right on the dot.<p>

I grabbed the little black box I had set on my dresser and put it in my purse. I was definitely not going to forget this.

When I opened the door, Derek stood before me, looking even more amazing as usual.

"Ready?" He asked, and held out his hand for me. I smiled and placed my tiny hand in his and we headed down the hall and out towards his car.

"Where are we going?" I asked once we got in and buckled our seat belts.

"Heres a hint." Derek smiled and handed me a package. I opened it up. A blanket? "Didn't you get me this last year?" I laughed, holding it up.

"It's not the same exact blanket." he laughed, "Although it does serve the same purpose."

"Are we going to another run down theatre?" I asked, and he shook his head. "Did you read the card?" He asked. I looked in the box and noticed a white envelope.

I opened it and read...

_"One day, I hope to take you to the real place, but for tonight, this will have to do."_

"Okay... Derek, thats even more cryptic than just the blanket..." I sighed, folding up the piece of paper and putting it back in the box.

"It was meant to be cryptic Chloe." He laughed, "I don't want you to figure it out before its time!"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, he pulled the car over. I looked out the window, nothing but trees and a little lit path...<p>

Derek got out of the car and opened my door, He was holding the blanket and a little picnic basket...

"Are we having a picnic in the woods?" I asked, confused.

"Nope. But we are going through the woods." He smiled, helping me out of the car.

We headed down the little path and the further in we got I began to hear soft music. "Whats that?" I asked, as we turned a corner. I began to see some brighter lights up ahead and I could hear other voices just below the music.

When we turned the last corner, we were standing in what looked like a park by day, but tonight...It was like I had stepped into the streets of Paris.

"What is this place?" I asked, turning to Derek.

"Well, I found out the other day from a guy in my chemistry class that there was some big thing going on here for Valentine's Day. I looked into it and found out that the owner of this land was throwing a little fundraiser type thing open to all who wanted to come. There's a live band, they are french and I don't exactly speak french so I'm not quite sure how to say their name, but if you look to your right theres the Eiffel Tower, well obviously not the real one, but the whole thing is set up to basically give couples a nice time out, and not in your regular restaurant atmosphere." Derek smiled down at me. But I found that my heart had basically stopped. This was...amazing! There were couples sitting around on blankets in the grass, drinking wine and eating and laughing. There was a band up in front, in a gazebo playing some soft music, there were lights strung up in the trees, giving the whole area a beautiful glow. There was a small version of the Eiffel tower off to my right, along with a table filled with goodies.

"Chole? What do you think?" Derek asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"I think this was a wonderful idea. Its amazing!" I smiled, wrapping my arms around him. I felt him breathe a sigh of relief.

"Did you think I didn't like it?" I asked, pulling away. He shrugged, "As well as I do know you, you always manage to surprise me." He smiled. "Its one of the many aspects I love about you."

I smiled and he took my hand and led me to a little spot in the grass, spreading out our blanket, and sitting down, pulling me down beside him.

We opened up our basket and spread out our dinner. "Where did you get the food?" I asked looking at the little crescent sandwiches and other little finger foods.

"I ordered them from a little french restaurant Tori told me about." He laughed. "It's where Landon is taking her tonight."

I smiled and took a bite. "Well the food is great, but I am glad we are here."

Derek nodded in agreement.

When we finished eating, we snuggled up beside one another laying down in the grass and listening to the wonderful music. Even though I couldn't understand what they were saying, it was such a soothing tune and beautiful voice I fell in love with the music. The man beside me pulled me closer, his lips pressing against mine. I smiled into the kiss, my arms running around his neck, my fingers playing with his hair.

"I have something for you." he breathed.

"I have something for you too." I smiled.

"Well open this first, please." he smiled, pulling a small box from his pocket and placing it in my hand.

I starred at the box. It couldn't be. Could it? My heart pounded in my chest, as I slowly opened the box, as soon as I saw what was inside, my breath hitched and everything around me seemed to stop.

"Oh, Derek..." I smiled.

"Chloe..." He whispered, his hand tilting my chin up to look at him.

"Will you marry me?" He asked, his green eyes glittering.

If my heart had been pounding before, it was beating twice that now. "Of course I will." I smiled. wrapping my arms around him, my lips flying to his, locking him in my embrace. He pulled away slightly after a few moments.

"Here." He smiled, pulling the gorgeous ring from the box and slid it onto my finger.

"I love you." His deep voice rumbled.

"I love you too." I could stop myself from grinning as I pulled his face back toward me as I kissed him again.

"Derek, this has been the most amazing night of my life." I whispered, as I laid my head down on his chest.

"It is for me too." He replied, his hand running softly through my hair.

Suddenly I sat up. "Your gift!" I laughed.

I rummaged through my purse and pulled out the little black box, and handed it to him.

He glanced up at me.

"Don't worry, it's not quite like the one you got me." I laughed.

He opened the box to see a solid silver band.

I had gotten Derek a ring. Engraved on the inside were our initials, with the words _Today, Tomorrow and forever_. "I got you the ring as a sort of promise, that we'd be together always...but it seems you had the same idea too." I laughed.

Derek smiled and slid the ring onto his finger. "It's a bit tight, but we can fix that later." He pulled me to him, wrapping me in his arms as we laid back down on the blanket.

"I love it." He laughed. "I was a little worried about proposing..."

I sat up and looked at him, "You were? Why?" I asked.

"I didn't know if it was the perfect time...we just started school, I wasn't sure how you would take it... So I talked to Simon about it. He assured me that I was being stupid and needed to propose."

I laughed, laying my head back down on his chest. "Well I'm glad you listened to Simon."

"Oh, yeah you would be for that part, but it's probably Tori you should really thank."

Now I sat up. "Why should I thank Tori?" I asked, laughing.

"She's the one who drug me around the stores looking at rings. I had no idea what to pick... there are so many choices, and to me, they all look so much alike! But she picked what she said was the perfect one for you. And now that I see it on your finger...She was right." He smiled, his fingers toying with the ring on my finger.

"Seeing it on you, makes everything so real. And it all feels so right."

"It feels right to me too." I smiled, snuggling up to him.

"I love you Derek."

"With all my heart Chloe." He murmured and kissed the top of my head.


End file.
